1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gap filler for advanced aircraft and, more particularly, to channel members positioned in the slots formed between adjacent aircraft panels to cover such slots so that aircraft provided with such channel members have improved laminar air flow thereover, fuel consumption, handling capabilities and electrical continuity, along with abated radar detection, sound and drag.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of aircraft, metallic plates are coupled or otherwise secured to a lower base structure as by Milson type fasteners, set screws or like mechanisms. The fasteners are removable to allow for access to internal aircraft components and for the replacement and/or repair of the individual plates.
Proper engineering design of aircraft requires that adjacent plates be spaced a small distance from each other to allow for expansion and/or contraction of the plates during extreme thermal conditions. Such spacing also allows for plate shifting during the maneuvering of the aircraft when in operation and use. Unfortunately, however, the spacing between plates creates a discontinuous surface which interrupts the laminar airflow thereover resulting in undesirable sound, drag, poor fuel consumption and diminished handling capabilities. In addition, the plates are normally electrically conductive creating electrical discontinuities at the gaps which are detectable by radar. This is because the discontinuous electrical surfaces, as created by the spacing between plates, increases electrical interference when reflecting radar waves. This increases the detectability of the aircraft by radar. A discontinuous electrical flow also is ineffective for lightning discharge.
Various devices and techniques for covering gaps are either employed commercially or are disclosed in the patent literature. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,889, Hunt discloses a non-elastic compressible insert for aircraft panel gaps comprised of an aluminum alloy foam that is rolled into the gap; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,711, Sullivan shows a one piece gap filler of a compliant material. Jonas, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,470, uses a foam filler. In Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,238, a dielectric material is utilized around ports in a vehicle to reduce radar detectability. Lastly, Rosenhain in U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,328, shows a fillet used to shape an aircraft wing joint so that the outer surface is smooth.
From a commercial standpoint, the most common technique for filling gaps is to utilize a sealant, caulking agent or other filler material as of high temperature silicone, urethane or the like. The filler material is loaded with an electromagnetic additive of a heavy metal such as nickle, silver, gold, ferrous metal or the like. Such filler material provides the desired electrical conductivity to abate electrical discontinuity. Unfortunately, such filler materials are expensive, heavy and bulky and cause galvanic corrosion. Further, the technique for using filler material is expensive since it is time consuming and requires the training of skilled personnel. Even then such technique can result in scratching of adjacent panels during the filling of gaps or the removal of filler material therefrom during maintenance and repair.
As evidenced by the great number of prior patents and commercial devices and techniques, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve panel gap fillers. Such efforts are being made to render such panel gap fillers more efficient, reliable, inexpensive and convenient to manufacture, install and use. None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial devices and techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and nonobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved gap filler positionable in and across a gap formed between aircraft panels, the gap filler including a horizontal portion extending across the gap and a vertical portion extending therefrom into the gap, the vertical portion having edges in frictional contact with the side walls of the gap to resist removal of the gap filler from the gap, the gap filler being formed of an electrically conductive material selected to preclude galvanic corrosion when in contact with the panels.
A further object of the invention is to minimize galvanic corrosion between adjacent aircraft panels by the use of improved seals.
It is a further object of this invention to simplify the design and usage of aircraft gap seals.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the laminar flow of air adjacent to aircraft.
It is a further object of this invention to abate undesirable sound and drag of an aircraft.
It is a further object of this invention to improve fuel consumption and handling capabilities of an aircraft.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to preclude detection of aircraft by radar through the covering of gaps between adjacent aircraft panels.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.